Various immobilized glucose isomerase systems have been developed for the enzymatic conversion of glucose to fructose. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,869 issued on Dec. 18, 1973. In many cases, the systems are relatively expensive and/or require fairly critical immobilization techniques or carrier materials. We have found a relatively simple and economical system useful for the preparation of fructose.